


Jar Jar Binks

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a note from a heartbroken man.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Your Wife
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Jar Jar Binks

Jar Jar Binks _FUCKS._

He fucks in the _AFTERNOON._

He fucks in the _EVENING._

He fucks in the _MORNING. (Not before breakfast though)_

This has been a psa, Jar Jar Binks **_WILL_** fuck your wife. 

She _**WILL**_ leave you for him.

You will be _**HEARTBROKEN.**_

DON'T START SHIT WITH HIM BC HE WILL _**FUCK**_ YOU UP.


End file.
